


Please, Sayori!

by ZuoTheUndergroundLionFish



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuoTheUndergroundLionFish/pseuds/ZuoTheUndergroundLionFish
Summary: "I swear if you tell anyone about this, I will kill you."Natsuki tugged unconsciously at the leather cuffs that kept her arms and legs in place once Sayori was done tying her up. Tiny beads of sweat were already starting to form on her body as her face slowly became tomato red.
Relationships: Natsuki/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Please, Sayori!

"I swear if you tell anyone about this, I will kill you." 

Natsuki tugged unconsciously at the leather cuffs that kept her arms and legs in place once Sayori was done tying her up. Tiny beads of sweat were already starting to form on her body as her face slowly became tomato red. 

It was a first for both of them. Well, their relationship in general. They never thought that their truly pathogenic relation would escalate this quickly into madness, but it did. 

It just started with a small kiss that occurred in a bathroom that was only meant to make Natsuki stop crying. It has been a long day and she needed some consolation. From that day on, it escalated to a more passionate and more "relationship like" friendship. Then when Sayori came out as bi and asked her out on a date, a true date, Natsuki just couldn't say no, because she's fallen as deep as Sayori had. 

They kept their relationship clean in public, but when they got home, everything went loose. Natsuki moved in with Sayori as soon as she turned 18, using "to get away from my shitty ass father" as an excuse to stay with Sayori without others thinking too much about their relationship.

But since Monica wasn't dumb, she eventually found out and told us to not be afraid (because she would terminate anyone who dared to be homophobic) and to tell everyone about their relationship. 

But that’s really enough about their past. Back to the sweaty, smutty reality. 

Natsuki never wanted to admit how much she wanted to be tied up by her lover. Some part of it was her pride, some other part was her shyness. It wasn't something that she would tell anyone, but there was something between her and Sayori that gave Sayori the ability to know exactly what she was thinking. 

So one day, when she asked the question, Natsuki knew that she wouldn't get off easy. 

So there we are. 

Sayori leaned over her petite figure and gently nibbled the back of her ear, causing a gentle sigh to ease out of the smaller woman. 

"You know, I did some research and found some interesting things to do to you." 

Natsuki bit her lip and felt her face redden even more. She felt Sayori's lips travel down her earlobe and her neck and jumped a bit when she sucked the top of her collarbone. She felt her hands roaming on her breasts, and she couldn't stop herself from letting out a soft, cutesy moan. 

She squeezed them a bit and tugged on her nipples, causing her to let out a small gasp. 

The ache in her core is already driving her insane. She tried to rub her legs together to lessen her lust, but the ropes that tugged at her ankles were too strong. Sayori noticed her efforts and let out a small giggle. She nuzzled her nose in Natsuki's neck before talking again. 

"What do you want Natsuki?" 

"I… I want you," Natsuki panted out. 

Natsuki let out a small yelp as Sayori's fingers brushed her swollen clit. They lingered for a bit, just enough to leave her breathless, but not enough to satisfy the urge inside of her. 

"What do you want from me?" 

Natsuki looked up at her lover and saw the evil grin that Sayori was bearing. She never felt so aroused and scared in her life. It was something new, seeing Sayori as the predator and feeling like the lost lamb in the pack. 

A small nibble on her collarbone and a lingering touch on her inner thighs made Natsuki gasp and moan at the same time. She repeated the question, this time right into her earlobe, causing an involuntary shiver to go down her spine. 

"I w-w-want you to m-make me come." 

Oh, she was scared. Big time. 

Sayori looked at her for a bit before answering. 

"Do you trust me?" 

Natsuki looked at her intensively, before finally telling her yes. 

Sayori sighed in relief and kissed her before jumping off of the bed. 

"I'll be right back." 

Natsuki was not a big fan of being left alone naked and tied up on a bed. It wasn't something that she wanted to let anyone other than Sayori see. If anyone else did… she knew that she would have to beat the crap out of them. 

On the bright side of things, Sayori only took a minute and a bit to come back. She had with her a box (pre-prepared I suppose) and a black cloth. 

Natsuki felt her eyes widen as she realized that it was a blindfold. Being blindfolded while tied up on a bed. With Sayori. 

Sayori leaned in and kissed her again. 

"Do you still trust me?" 

Natsuki has reached the point where her excitement and lust made her unable to open her mouth, so she was only able to nod her head. 

"Remember your safe word. Use it whenever you want it to stop." 

Natsuki nodded again. It was something seeing Sayori so dominant. 

She felt the world go dark once the blindfold was on. For a bit there was nothing. Then everything seemed to start off in symphony as if everything was just on mute. 

She felt Sayori's hands groping and pinching and massaging her chest, her body, her legs. She felt her tongue and her lips travelling up and down her throat. It felt as if Sayori was everywhere at once, massaging every part of her body at once. And it was too much for Natsuki to handle in silence. Soon enough, the small room was filled with her pants and moans. 

Being aroused was the understatement of the century. Sayori has ignored her needs and she really couldn't hold back her desire any longer. 

"S-s-sayori" 

Natsuki felt Sayori retreat from her body. She groaned in distaste and pouted.

A cute laugh followed. 

"Tell me what you want again?" 

Natsuki was on the verge of breaking down from the unresolved tension in her body. 

"Fuck me already! You've been teasing me for the last-" 

Natsuki jerked in surprise when she felt something warm and wet caress her slit. It wasn't Sayori's fingers… 

She felt her face burn up as she realized that it was her tongue and that she was licking her out, but that sentiment didn't last long once Sayori found that sweet spot that made Natsuki giddy with lust and a promise of release. 

She let out a small moan. 

"R-r-right there S-s-sayori" 

Sayori seemed to have found the rhythm too because she's added an extra finger to help bring Natsuki to the brim quicker. 

She felt her heart pound quicker and quicker, and then… 

Sayori stopped. 

She stopped licking and took out her finger. 

Natsuki felt as if she wanted to hit her and hold her at the same time.

"Sayori, I'm so close!" 

"I know." 

She could hear her evil grin. 

"Please Sayori!" 

"Nope." 

She felt so powerless as she tried to rub her clit herself before realizing that she was cuffed to the bed. Giving out one last exasperated exhale, she pleaded with all her might. 

"Please Sayori, just let me come! I'm so close. " 

"You need to learn to be patient, Cupcake."

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday, please let me come!" 

She could see her dumb smile. 

"So now you apologize?" 

"Yes! I'm so sorry! Please let me come!" 

The next few words made her very uncomfortable. 

"You've been a bad girl lately."

She gulped.

"Do you think bad girls should deserve to come?" 

Sayori started rubbing her again. Just the thumb on her clit. Up and down. Left and right. Not enough pressure to let her come but just enough to make Natsuki's heartbeat oh so fast. 

"I've been a good girl! I deserve to come! Please Sayori!" 

Sayori stopped and left Natsuki panting and cursing. 

"You've been a good girl?" 

"Yes!" 

"You deserve to come?" 

"Yes, please Sayori!" 

Natsuki yelped a mixture of pain and lust when Sayori's palm bore down on her pussy. It wasn't a hard hit, by all means, just a gentle slap that changed into a gentle rub, but it hurt nonetheless. 

"Are you sure?" 

She started to rub again and Natsuki's mind went blank for a moment. 

"Yes…" 

Sayori slapped her pussy again, and even if she was expecting it, it still stung like hell and caused her to whimper a small "please" as Sayori's fingers went back to rubbing her clit.

"Are you sure?" 

She didn't want to answer. She didn't want to give her the satisfaction. But she wanted her orgasm so bad, to the point where she just had to risk another small "please". 

Sayori seems to be pretty satisfied with her response. 

"You know what, I feel generous today. I might just give you your orgasm just because you asked so nicely" 

Natsuki let out a small groan and another small "thanks" as she focused her attention back to the finger caressing her clit. She couldn't see her lover but she knew that she was smiling from ear to ear. 

Way to help someone cope with depression. 

Just let them tie you up and fuck you until you feel nothing but their lust.

She started speeding up as Natsuki's mind went completely blank. For a while, the only sound was Natsuki's low moans, and it was the sweetest sound ever. 

After a bit, Sayori must have felt pity because she inserted two fingers and used the palm of her hand to entertain her clit instead of using her thumb. 

Natsuki felt her promised orgasm slowly approaching. So close, so close, a soft whisper of Sayori's name, and… 

Sayori stopped again. 

"Why… You promised…" 

"I said I might consider giving you an orgasm and I realized, just a few seconds ago, that I wanted this moment to last forever, so I decided to withdraw this orgasm and save it for later on." 

Natsuki couldn't stop a small choked sob as she felt the tension slowly going away. Sayori must have heard it because the blindfold was off and she was staring into her eyes with genuine worry. 

"Natsuki? Did I do something wrong? I'm so sorry! I'm so so so so sorry!" 

Natsuki stayed quiet for a bit, just staring at Sayori's face. She felt so angry that Sayori would bring her to the edge twice, without letting her come even when she pleaded with her. 

But she didn't want the night to end. 

She wanted her. 

Oh, she wanted her bad. 

"Sayori?" 

"Mhn?" 

Sayori was so adorable when she's embarrassed, with tiny red splotches at the right spots. She was… beautiful.

"Can you please make me come?" 

Natsuki held her breath because she doesn't know what she would do if Sayori said no. Maybe murder. Probably. 

Well, it didn't have to happen since Sayori said yes. Well as close as they’re going to get.

"Are you ready for more?" 

"Hell yea." 

"Blindfold on or off?" 

That was a hard question. She thought about it for a few seconds before finally giving a response. 

"Off, I want to see your gorgeous little face." 

Sayori gave out a little giggle before straddling the smaller woman. Sayori pressed her lips to Natsuki's and they stayed together for a bit, skin on skin, just inhaling each other's aroma. 

The moment was sadly broken by Natsuki when she felt something wet drip on her navel. She quietly asked Sayori about it, but she just blushed and looked away. It wasn't difficult adding two and two together and Natsuki knew that she had to do it. 

"Is that your… p-p-pussy juice?" 

God that word was the worst thing ever. But it got the effect Natsuki wanted because Sayori's eyes widened and she squirmed under her lover's glare. 

Natsuki bathed in her reaction for a bit before speaking again. 

"You know, after you take care of me, I don't mind taking care of you." 

Sayori gave a small nod and got off of Natsuki. She planted a quick kiss on her forehead, causing Natsuki to tug unconsciously against the cuffs, trying to get just a little bit more friction, just a little bit more of her. 

Sayori noticed and, after a quick laugh and a blush on Natsuki's side, kissed her on the lips. 

Natsuki felt as if she was in heaven as they finally broke apart. A small string of saliva connected the two lovers' mouths. Natsuki sighed in contentment. 

Sayori felt oh so good as she rummaged through her box, looking for just the right toy. She found it, hid it behind her back and slowly made her way to the bottom of the bed. 

She climbed onto her and gave her slit a tender lick. It wasn't anything too much, but the unresolved sexual tension caused Natsuki to jump and let out a small moan. 

Sayori giggled loudly. 

"Oh, you are going to love what I have in store for my favourite little cupcake." 

Natsuki blushed from her nickname (she really loved it but if Monika or Yuri ever knew… oh Sayori would be a dead woman). 

“D-d-don’t call me that.”

“Alright my little cupcake, I won’t call you my little cupcake anymore.”

Oh, Sayori.

Natsuki was going to voice her concerns again but Sayori finally started to rub her in all the right ways and all her concerns were left unvoiced. The only thing that she could really say anyways was “Sayori” and “please”. Oh, and a bunch of different moans.

She closed her eyes as Sayori kept the rhythm going. Two fingers thrusting in and out, reaching the one point deep inside of her that made her moan uncontrollably and the palm of her hand just rubbing her exposed clit.

The tension was starting to build up once more as Natsuki’s pants became more and more apparent. She felt every muscle in her body tense up as the promised orgasm loomed ever so closer and…

Sayori slowed down and stopped.

Oh, she was MAD.

“SAYORI, I SWEAR...”

The rest of her words laid unspoken as she felt something rubbery and hard and soft and wet being pushed into her. She whimpered a bit as it went completely inside of her, just resting right next to her tingle spot. 

“Natsuki, I’m sorry for the two times I denied you.”

Her fingers were back, not enough to make her come, but enough to keep her in the floating cloud of endless joy and suffering.

“I love you and I’m truly sorry.”

Natsuki let out a small moan as she urged her on.

“P-p-please make me come. Just a l-l-little more!”

She swore loudly and let out a cry when the little rubbery ball inside of her started vibrating. And it wasn’t just a small vibration, it felt like an earthquake starting inside of her. She tried to move but her hands were cuffed and her feet were cuffed and the only thing that she could do was move her hips.

“Sayori, sayori, sayori, saori, sayo, sayo, sa, say, sa...”

“SAYORI!”

She came with a sobering cry. Her toes curled, her legs tensed up and her back arched into the sky.

Oh, she was happy.

Except not.

Sayori must have forgotten to turn it down because it was STILL GOING.

“Sayori, stop, stop, stop, stop.”

“That’s it, once more.”

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Turn it off, turn it off, turn it off!”

“I’m sorry Natsuki, I can’t hear you over the sound of your moaning. Come again?”

Oh, she was evil.

And so was the tiny rubbery ball.

And she came again.

And again.

Sayori finally turned it down after the fourth one, leaving Natsuki in a sobering mess. She unclasped her from the frame and laid down right next to her, nuzzling her face into the still trembling Natsuki.

“You know, I think it was really fun”

And Natsuki couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry god for I have sinned.


End file.
